The Fair Maiden and the Lord of the Underworld
by Scherherazade
Summary: Posted for Muffin19 and EndlessSorrows' Ouran Fantasy Fiction Contest.--He grabbed her right off the balcony and threw her across his saddle knocking the breath right out of her. Putting his hand over her mouth he warned with a growl not to make a sound.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School or any of the characters although I'd be happy to take either a grown up Kyoya or Mori. But that's not going to happen, oh well.

Authors note: In this story I have played with some old myths don't expect them to closely resemble the common retelling of these ancient stories. I've just played around with them for the sake of fun.

The Fair Maiden and the Lord of the Underworld

Hades remembered the first time he saw her. He'd accompanied Zeus, that golden headed lecherous idiot to visit his favorite daughter hoping to discuss Zeus's overspending and demands for more revenue from the underworld mines to throw lavish parties to entertain his many concubines as well as political guests on Olympus. If he couldn't rein him in the "King" of gods was going to bankrupt their pantheon. Truthfully many of these "parties" actually were quite profitable. Contrary to what one might think the most lucrative deals were struck in a ballroom or at a feast not the audience room of a palace. Unbeknownst to Zeus, who believed everything that happened up on Olympus was his idea, it was actually Hades, who came up with and planned most of these parties (ventures).

His financial genius kept the Olympian pantheon as one of the most wealthy and powerful of the many god families. Hades was the Olympian "Shadow King" he let Zeus be the front man but actually it was him who was running things. Keeping the great Greek deities on top of the god heap.

Hades was the one to see the increasing power that seemingly insignificant city-state of Rome was gaining and made sure that the Olympians would not loose their position as the most powerful and influential god families around. The Romans were smart they observed all the advances and strides made by the Greek's and adopted them as their own but they were better organized and and made surprisingly stronger with their strangely common democratic ways.

Hades made sure that the Olympians would not lose their hierarchy among gods to another family of lesser deities than themselves. He guaranteed they would receive all future worship and tribute from these humans who were rapidly on their way to world domination, by sending his fellow gods and goddess to intervene on Rome's behalf. Introducing themselves with different names to give the newer human sovereignty a feeling of autonomy from the Greeks. Zeus became Jupiter, Poseidon.... Neptune, Hades himself was called Pluto or Orcus, Aphrodite became Venus and on it went.

"Percy, my cute adorable daughter, come give Daddy a hug," Zeus squealed loudly like a hormone crazed girl, running into the fields arms flung wide where Persephone and her mother Demeter were overseeing the care of their farm. How such a union could produce such an diminutive, intelligent beauty Hades would later reflect upon and yet never figure out. Why Zeus ever chased after Demeter was a mystery in itself. She was a rather large woman a bit taller than Zeus, and although attractive, was almost mannish in her demeanor at times. Much like Zeus she too was often loud and over dramatic. Maybe it's why they didn't last. Their personalities were too similar.

Rolling his eyes at the moron who looked like he was playing the role of reunited lover rather than indulgent father. Hades attention was soon diverted and caught by the first sight of her, Persephone. She stood there in the afternoon sunlight completely absorbed earnestly scratching with her stylus into a clay tablet resting on her arm the information and instructions her mother was rapidly rattling off. Her light blue himation drifting around her ankles softly in the breeze while a crown of matching flowers was tilted at a precarious angle on her surprisingly short sable wavy locks, as an impatient hand pushed it out of the way as it kept slipping adorably down over one coco brown eye. For the first time in his life his mind went blank. Something shifted inside the area of his heart and he was, enchanted?

It was obvious she completely absorbed in her task thus oblivious to the danger her loving 'father' was about to become to her. Zeus grabbed Persephone, startling her and sending her tablet flying as he held her in a suffocating hug and then spun her around. Demeter immediately began screaming, "You are killing my daughter, you lecherous beast!!" Hitting Zeus on the head repeatedly with her walking staff, almost hitting Persephone in her desperation to get her daughter away from him. Witnessing how Demeter almost beaned Persephone on the head, finally snapped Hades out of his stupor. In a loud, authoritative voice he shouted, "Stop this insane behavior now!" Shocked into immobility Zeus and Demeter stood still, allowing Hades to gently pull Persephone out of Zeus' death grip and gently set her on her feet while keeping a firm hand on her shoulder until he knew she was steady again. He then found her unfortunately broken tablet and stylus and apologetically handed it back to her. Looking up at him straight in the eye, with a soothingly low voice she said, "Thank you sir and may I know your name?" In a no nonsense deep voice he answered, "I am Lord Hades."

She was momentarily taken aback by her first good look at her savior, unbelievably none other than the fearsome lord of the underworld himself. He was strikingly attractive with slightly mussed ebony hair and strangely blackish eyes with a silvery almost otherworldly glow to them. He was slightly shorter than her crazy father with a leanly muscular body. His whole demeanor exuded power and authority. Persephone decided right then that he was a someone she wouldn't ever want to cross. Not one to allow herself to be easily intimidated she decided to begin with him as she meant to go on and calmly asked, "My Lord would like to join us for our evening meal? I'm sure both mother and father would want you to accompany us also."

It was one of the most unusual nights of his life, serving to increasingly add to his admiration and infatuation with the small young woman/goddess. Demeter's and Persephone's home was actually quite simple. Although large and well made for the area, by Olympus standards, it was miniscule and plain. Considering it was the home of goddesses one who was the former lover of the 'King of Gods' and the other his most beloved and favorite daughter, the expectation would be for it to be not only grander but more ornate.

The inside walls were made from sun baked brick covered in a layer of white washed plaster. The only decoration upon them was a border consisting of golden brown wheat sheaves encircling the the ceiling of the single receiving room that served not only that function but obviously was also the dinning room, library and office. One large wall was covered in diamond shaped shelves in which hundreds of scrolls had rested. The opposite wall was covered in ordinary horizontal shelves where at least a hundred clay tablets rested some blank and some with writing on them as well as a woven reed box filled with styluses. The floor was covered with simple terra-cotta tiles. In the middle of the room stood a well scrubbed large wooden table surrounded by two plain and undecorated chairs as well as two utilitarian stools.

However, Persephone and Demeter both seemed quite happy neither seeming to desire anything more than they had. Hades had never met anyone like them. Olympians were unfortunately known for there lasciviousness and greed, yet here were two goddesses who appeared quite content with their common lifestyle strangely mirroring their human neighbors. Even with the great Zeus in their midst neither of them attempted to get anything from the god king well known for his extravagant and carelessly given gifts especially to his both present and former lovers as well his favored children.

He wanted to be able talk more with Persephone to discover if she truly was as fascinating as she appeared. Unfortunately Zeus and Demeter dominated the conversation, if the earsplitting noise yowled by those two could be considered conversation. Between Zeus's excessively elaborate and seemingly endless compliments uttered to every female present including an old toothless hag that was the household's only full time, live in servant and Demeter's shrilly delivered insults to the golden king of the morons.... umm... gods. He could barely get a request for another cup of wine never mind engage Persephone in meaningful conversation.

So instead he spent his evening feeling like a love sick puppy surreptitiously watching her every move. He'd never felt like such a callow youth in his life, even if no one else could tell by the slight sneer that graced his visage. Still he couldn't regret the seemingly meritless evening, never even getting a chance to discuss the important business with Zeus, the reason he had accompanied him on this trip to begin with. Something about being in Persephone's presence seemed meritorious enough though by the gods, why... he certainly didn't know.

Unbeknownst to him he too had an observer. Persephone spent her evening watching Hades too. He was fascinating yet intimidating at the same time. Undoubtedly, had she had a chance to, conversation with him would have been been extremely interesting. "Unfortunately, it is not to be," she thought, shaking her head lovingly and exasperatingly at her parents who had launched into yet another contest to see whose voice could drown out the other's. Glancing away from the drama queens Persephone's gaze briefly collided with Hades, for a moment they seemed to be thinking the same thing, "Idiots...." and briefly shared an amused smile and looked away again.

* * *

Days became weeks and weeks became months. Soon it was time for the annual Olympian Harvest Ball. Harvest was celebrated by all no matter what rank of species, human and god alike all benefitted from a successful harvest. This year was an especially good one and Demeter and Persephone were both to be honored at the Olympus ball as it was directly due to their hard work that so bountiful a harvest had been achieved.

Zeus had offered to send his own personal conveyance to fetch both his darling, cute daughter and her most revered mother. However, ever since their break up Demeter rarely accepted anything from her former lover and turned away the very comfortable looking transportation in favor of taking their own older much repaired wagons and carts. Having made this unfortunate decision did not stop Demeter from complaining loudly when the inevitable breakdown happened.

Meanwhile, Hades, the Lord of the Underworld was on his way to Olympus again, to oversee the annual ball (business meeting). On this occasion he was riding his winged black horse Acheron, a gift from Poseidon's personal herd Zeus having been gifted it's twin the famed white winged beast, Pegasus.

Acheron and the Underworld Lord streaked across the late afternoon sky. The great black winged equine was sharply diving and turning, rising and falling. Seemingly almost about crash into the hard, rocky ground below before pulling up at the last minute before disaster could strike. Exhilarated by the ride Hades let the animal have it's head, enjoying some temporary freedom from his responsibilities, when something caught his attention. As he drew nearer, there off to the side of the road to Mt. Olympus was Persephone and her mother standing next to a mule driven cart with a broken wheel with their servants. The aforementioned had abandoned their own wagons and were scratching their heads trying to decide what to do. He steered Acheron toward the stranded party and signaled it was time to land. Gracefully sliding off his back the Shadow King approached them and offered to help.

"Hello ladies, may I be of assistance?" Hades inquired in a charmingly with a courtly bow. "Oh, my gracious Lord of the Underworld..." Demeter began eyelashes fluttering flirtatiously, "As you can see my cute and adorable daughter and I are stranded here in this desolate abyss" her large mannish hand then pressed to her forehead feigning a swoon. "We were surely about to die, with no succor in sight," she exclaimed with a dramatic sigh, completely missing the fact that the road they were on was one of the busiest in Greece. As she spoke several shepherds were directing their herds around the the small caravan that made up Persephone and her mother's small traveling party. An errant sheep practically knocked Demeter down but she just grabbed the dark lord for support and continued undeterred, " ....food, water, wine... we were ready to perish without sustenance soon." In the meanwhile, Persephone sat herself down on the edge of one of the wagons and grabbed an apple from one of several food baskets that had been prepared for this trip and started munching. Once her mother started in on one of her fantasies she could go on for quite some time, no use just standing there hungry.

She was rather amazed at Hades being unpreturbed by her mothers histrionics. But considering he was supposed to be her father's most trusted advisor perhaps she shouldn't have been. Zeus could be just as dramatic and hysterical at times, as her mother. This must just be the norm for him. Finishing her apple she jumped down from the cart she had been sitting on and grabbed a one of the wine skins hanging from the edge of the supplies cart. Deciding to save him before his mind imploded from listening to any more of Demeter's nonsense. She approached her mother and laying a gentle hand upon her arm she lead her to a stool one of the servants had pulled out of another cart and said in a quiet yet authoritative voice, " Mother please sit down and take a drink. You will feel much better and I'm sure that Lord Hades would be happy to send some help back to us when he gets to Olympus. Wouldn't you my lord?"

"Let me do better than that," Hades pronounced with a slight smirk. "Since such a..." he paused momentarily,"delicate flower, as you my lady," taking Demeter's hand while addressing her," has undoubtedly been traumatized by such an unfortunate event today, let me have your servants set up a tent for you to relax, rest and recover in." "Knowing how distressed and anxious our mighty king will be when your lovely self and your most precious child do not arrive on time, I suggest I take Persephone with me on my winged friend here. She will be able to assure Zeus of both of yours and her safety and will be able to assist me in sending back all that you may require beyond help with a broken wheel. In fact let me send my own personal conveyance with extra sustenance so you may travel in the luxury you deserve," he ended with a charming smile and a smug tone and let go of her hand with yet another practiced bow. Persephone just shook her head in amazement as he effortlessly had her mother eating out of his hand. "Oh, Lord Hades, you don't know how that puts my mind at ease," with another dramatic sigh, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Persephone grab your cloak and we will leave immediately so as your mother may be relieved just that much sooner." All this said with a nearly blinding flash of white teeth that made Persephone think of more of a predator than a savior.

He was right about one thing though her father,Zeus, would be in a panic imagining all sorts of unlikely, if not downright impossible calamities had befallen his cute, sweet, darling and daughter. So Lord Hades offer to fly her up to Mt. Olympus immediately, though presumptuously dictated to her mind, was never the less very helpful. Both of her parents temperaments could be exhaustive to deal with at times and he had saved her from wasting an unknown amount of time trying to calm her mother down before a plan to fix their cart could be implemented. Undoubtedly he'd be able to handle her excitable father too. But why he was going to this much effort for a couple of minor goddesses, even if they were to be honored this year, she really didn't know. It must be because of the drama he would have had to endure from Zeus had he not precipitously solved the problem before the king of drama was even aware of it. Delivering Zeus' favorite child to him personally was a great way to distract her father.

"Shall we?" Lord Hades asked in a tone of voice that really wasn't asking. He offered her his arm with a slight bow. Startled from her musings, Persephone took his arm as he escorted her towards the inky winged stallion. The beast was huge, she practically got a crick in her neck looking up at it. Acheron stood proud and slightly larger even then his twin brother Pegasus at 16 hands (approximately 64 inches) and weighing close to 1000 pounds (450 kg) he was an intimidating and fearsome creature. Persephone swallowed and unconsciously began to cringe and stepped back right into Hades chest. Letting his arm and her hand drop, instead he put his hands on her shoulders he leaned down, "Control yourself. Don't let him sense your fear." She nodded took a deep breath, stiffened her spine, raised her chin, then first looking at the horse and then his master and said, " How do I climb on?"

She felt a tickle of air at her ear as Underworld Lord breathed out an approving chuckle. He moved next to her and as turning toward her laced his fingers together and bent down slightly making a sort of cup with his hands. "Step into my hands and I'll give you a boost up." Doing as he asked Persephone she stepped into his hand. It felt like she'd been thrown up rather than just boosted but she managed to stay on and wiggled herself upright. He climbed up behind her. One arm reached around her and grabbed the reins the other wrapped firmly around her waist startling her. Outside of her parents she'd never physically been so close to anyone else before. He made a clicking sound and they were off.

Never in her life had she felt such exhilaration. They soared higher than she'd ever imagined possible. Below the road seemed like a stylus drawn line that curved this way and that and around. The farm fields resembled a giant patchwork quilt and the cattle and sheep no more than insignificant dots that decorated said fields. Looking back towards Hades, Persephone smiled a huge, natural, joyful smile that transformed her face from a calm quiet beauty into a breathtakingly stunning one that could, at least in his mind, rival Aphrodite's herself. Soon her smile evolved into unconscious, delighted laughter that was so contagious he found himself laughing too.

All too soon it was over. They'd reached the top of mount Olympus.

The white marble palace that rose out of the the clouds seemed almost mystically to glow. Even the outbuildings that served as the servants quarters as well as the stables were all constructed by that luminous white stone. Activity was high as all sorts of gods and various other mystical creatures teemed back and forth across the courtyard. Hades skillfully maneuvered Acheron to land in front of the stables. Gracefully sliding off the great winged beast he reached up and gently pulled Persephone down and together they made their way leading Acheron by the reigns to the stable's entrance. A minter leading a suprising placid and lumbering, two-headed blue and green dragon to the stables nodded at them as they walked by.

Just outside the stable doors laying in the sun was one of the most vicious looking creatures that Persephone had ever seen. A three headed black and gray dog that looked like a cross between a pit bull and a rotweiler and nearly the size of a small pony slowly rose and stretched, arching it's back it seemed to be grinning evilly and hungrily at them. A chillingly earrie whine emanated from it's drooling gaping jaws while it's two dragon-like spiked tails slashed madly back and forth. Persephone was ready to run away when Lord Hades spoke sternly yet almost affectionately to the creature, " Cerberus, sit." He then patted each gigantic head and told the monster to, "...stay." "Yours?" she asked with a raised brow. "Yes, I've had them for years. They are relatively harmless," he smirked.  
"I bet, relatively being the operative word," she thought, but just nodded skeptically and continued to follow the shadow king as he led Acheron to his stall.

After instructing the groom who was in charge of the Olympian stables, who strangely enough turned out to be the minataur they had passed before. The dark lord led Persephone into the palace and brought her directly to Zeus. Luckily they arrived before Persephone and her mother were expected by several hours. Zeus immediately and joyously nearly squeezed the life out of his most beloved child. Reluctantly releasing her after Hades loudly cleared his throat. "Oh my most precious child, how heart broken I am to hear of your great trials and travails. Thank goodness you were saved before some unscrupulous villain decided to kidnap you!!" cried Zeus oddly mirroring Demeter's near swoon on the road to Olympus earlier that day.

Zeus gasped for air and was about to launch into another protracted speech concerning the possible disasters that could have befallen her if the Underworld Lord had not come along, when again said lord interrupted him with yet another clearing of his throat. "Why don't you show her to the rooms set aside for both Persephone and her mother? She can rest and begin to get ready for the ball," he suggested reasonably.

Taking her arm Zeus led her out of the magnificent white columned hall that was the palace's entrance and led her to the equally awe inspiring rooms that were her and Demeter's quarters while they stayed with him.

* * *

Demeter arrived in just enough time prepare for the ball. She squealed with delight over their room and the clothes. " Oh Persephone dear the room is so lovely, too bad it's not pink though, and a few ruffles wouldn't have been amiss either." Her long suffering daughter rolled her eyes but with a smile, for a rather masculine woman Demeter couldn't get enough of pink, frills, and gee gaws. As soon as her mother was finished getting ready she called for a servant to show them the way and arm in arm together they left for the ball.

Everyone turned to look at the top of the staircase leading into the ballroom when the two guests of honor were announced. Both earth goddess entered the ballroom looking lovely in their new finery provided by the mighty Zeus. Demeter's tall imposing form was softened in a lovely ankle length moss green chiton with golden clips at each shoulder and sleeves that flowed softly to her wrists. Persephone dress complemented her mother and was in graduating colors starting with ivory and ending in a dark moss green hugging her petite frame with a criss crossing golden cord that wrapped around her small waist. It too had gold clips at the shoulders and long sleeves. But unlike her mother her sleeves were wide and sliced down the middle with each half draping the front and the back leaving her arms exposed.

The dark lord quickly made his way to them ready to offer Persephone his arm and secure her first dance as well as the supper one so that he was assured of being her escort and to sit next to her at dinner. Of course Zeus was bounding over like a faithful, hyperactive dog and was about to claim both ladies. "Your majesty, I think it would be best if you were to escort your lovely daughter's mother as etiquette decrees honoring our leading agricultural goddess with the king of gods company and approval. " Once again although delivered with a smile and said in a very pleasant voice, the tone in which it was delivered brooked no argument; it was definitely an order not a suggestion. One Zeus complied with immediately. " Of course I would only do what is proper. I suppose you may escort my daughter in my stead."

Taking Hades arm, Persephone was nearly overwhelmed by the opulence on display. The large amount of golden canldlabra's and chandeliers made it appear as if it was daytime. Autumn leaf garlands encircled the marble walls the ball room tied at intervals with golden cords to create a scalloped look. Sheer ivory curtains swayed gently in the breeze created by the many open arched doors leading to a balcony. Chairs with gold, red, orange, and green velvet cushions lined the walls some grouped around small round oak tables. Servants carrying silver and gold goblets of wine walked among the crowd. A large group of musicians were playing an impressive array of instruments; lyres, aulos, harps, flutes, tambourines, sistrums, drums were also played. The music was played softly so as not to disrupt the ebb and flow of the multitude of conversations occurring simultaneously from the vast array of fantastical beings in attendance. Not only were the well known gods and goddesses from Olympus there but centaurs, satyrs, furies, nymphs and the list went on.

Escorting her around the ballroom before the official opening of the celebration, Hades finally got a chance to appease his curiosity about this young goddess he had not been able to forget. Conversation flowed easily between them as they found each other to be intelligent and interested in many things beyond idle gossip and the latest fashions.

In between the dinner and dancing, of which for someone so petite and delicate looking she was surprisingly a bit awkward and clumsy especially when compared to his obvious skill and grace, they were able to discuss many different things. Of course they didn't often agree. Persephone taking a much more compassionate view of the world advocating that mercy be shown to nearly all. Also somewhere , she had picked up some annoyingly democratic views similar to the Roman's. She seemed to go beyond that and actually feel that commoners should have just as much say in how things were run as well as aristocrats. Even more amazing she actually believed women to be equal to men! Goddess' were emotional and illogical as it was. It was very nearly terrifying to think of a world were human females had a say. Or even worse be in charge, Olympus for fend. So throughout the evening they often engaged each other in heated debate. However, they both found it to be in equal parts annoying as well as stimulating. The overall effect being that despite their obvious differences they still enjoyed each others company more than anyone else that evening or before.

By the end of the evening Hades acknowledge to himself that he had succumb, fallen victim, been shot and brought down, by Cupid's arrow, struck a heap by that elusive emotion...  
"Wait a minute. Who the heck was he?" Vigorously shaking his head, he stopped; his inner mind theater which was beginning to resemble that idiot Zeus' with all the drama. Bottom line, he wanted Persephone, and he probably was in love with her and not in the habit of denying himself, he would have her. Before he went to sleep he had a carefully thought out plan to court and attain her. If he were perfectly honest with himself he would admit that he had been working slowly towards achieving her for a while now he had just had to reassure himself that she merited his attention and time. Despite her rather bizarre free thinking ways and penchant for debating with him he found time spent with her to be both the most interesting yet relaxing in his life. He didn't have to pretend either ignorance nor hide his true position here. She had already figured it out and accepted him.

As for Persephone, she had the best time of her life. The demon lord though scary at times and was fascinating. It was rare that she met someone who matched her intelligence. Strangely enough it didn't matter that they couldn't agree on many subjects the pleasure of someone to debate and discuss freely with more than made up for that lack of accordance. She was actually beginning to think about what it would be like to have that on a daily basis. Getting to know him better seemed like an excellent plan. Too bad she didn't see that dreamy look on her face as these thoughts were running through her head, she might have been worried about the state of her heart. But her mother noticed and correctly guessed why.

* * *

Unfortunately early the next morning the Shadow King received news that an investment, so to speak, was about to pay off on the Roman front in a huge way. The 3rd Macedonian War with the defeat of Perseus was about to end and careful manipulation or diplomatic handling was needed to ensure that Rome saw the light, empire building was lucrative, very lucrative, fabulously lucrative. Between the massive looting of conquered cities and the addition of penalties imposed on the defeated states the Roman treasury was literally being flooded with wealth. Which then translated of course into Olympus cashing in the way of temples built, offerings made, statues of themselves being made and sold plus alters, ect. possible product opportunities were endless. He could not afford to let Rome slip back into it's previous "accidental empire building practices". Although the habit of crushing potential threats before they could crush you did have merit it was not nearly as profitable as conquest was if handled correctly.

All this meant that instead of spending more time with Persephone he had to leave immediately. Incorrectly assuming that he had time to enact his "conquer Persephone" plan. At that moment Zeus was already unwittingly about to ruin everything.

At all banquets and feasts diplomats from other pantheon's were in attendance. Though not previously mentioned Persephone having spent most of the ball with Lord Hades didn't not spend all of her time there with him. It wouldn't have been acceptable for her to converse or even dance exclusively with him alone. Even a demon lord has to follow the rules of etiquette and society so he reluctantly introduced Persephone to many different personages that night and even let her dance with a few of them too. A girl/goddess such as herself with such a fresh and natural charm and beauty would not go unnoticed and would be desired by many including a fierce looking red headed god of the northern Germanic tribes,

Fenris, the much feared son of Loki, the trickster.

Fenris frightening appearance, due mainly to the perpetual scowl on his face as well as his intimidating size made him frightening to nearly all who beheld him, his penchant for going around in his monstrous wolf form didn't help either. As is often the case people love to judge a book by it's cover, to be cliche, and Fenris had unwittingly developed a fearsome yet largely undeserved reputation. All sorts of crazy rumors abounded such as he ate children for breakfast, virgins for lunch, priests for dinner, and cute adorable fluffy bunnies for a snack. The bunny part was sort of true because hasenpfeffer was his favorite meal but the rest was just ludicrous.

Persephone being the type to disregard something as inconsequential things such as looks or ridiculous sounding reputations, wasn't put off by Fenris at all. Lord Hades unknowingly contributed to her open mind regarding him by being nothing but perfectly cordial to him when introducing her at last night's ball. The result being that even if she were the type to prejudge Hades attitude was enough to ensure her welcoming the newcomer. Her natural charm, good looks, and welcoming smile did the rest, Fenris was in love and decided within five minutes of meeting and talking with her that he would like to marry her himself.

So as the Lord of the Underworld was racing to secure his and the Greek pantheon's Latin investments, Fenris was on his way to meeting Zeus to ask for his lovely child's hand in marriage. "You what," shouted the king of Gods. "You think you are worthy to marry my precious child? You want to tear her from the beloved bosom of her most adored and revered father?" Zeus shouting was now turning to near shrieking that would rival that of a banshee. This was too much for Fenris, with his canine hearing, the screeching was nearly making his ears bleed and caused turned into his massive red timber wolf form frightening everyone in the royal receiving room. Zeus stopped mid screech in shock and fear as Fenris growl rolled out strong enough to shake the red rose colored velvet drapes hanging over each of the arched doors. Luckily for all concerned Tyr, Fenris' uncle, had accompanied him to Greece and was with him now as the voice of reason.

Comfortably patting his nephew on the head he intervened before an international incident occurred. "Great and mighty Zeus," Tyr began ceremoniously, "my nephew of course means no disrespect to someone of your awesome god hood nor to that of your most lovely daughter. He was so overcome with love for her that he was perhaps precipitous in stating his intentions without first going through proper diplomatic channels. As her most loving father I know you surely have no intentions of keeping her tied to your side forever." That was exactly what Zeus' intentions were but somehow when spoken aloud by someone else it sounded almost perverse.

"Of course I don't. I only want that which will bring her true happiness like any loving father would," Zeus assured all present.

"So you would then be open to a legitimate marriage proposal from a very old and powerful family. Forming a very powerful alliance between us would be beneficial to all." Tyr knew he had him now.

Thinking quickly wasn't Zeus forte and neither was subtle deviousness. Flamboyant lying especially in regards to seduction was more his thing, but this time he actually managed. "I promised my darling Percy that she might choose her husband when the time came. Although the house of Olympus obviously value such an alliance I can't renege on my promise without compromising my integrity and the honor of Greece. If your nephew can convince my dearest most beloved Persephone to marry him I will happily give them my blessing." This was all very confidently stated as he couldn't imagine his precious darling ever wanting to leave her daddy's side.

Demeter was furious when she found out and promptly hit her ex lover and the father of her only child on the head with the nearest blunt object she could find all the while loudly berating him for his moronic notions. Couldn't he see that their daughter's affections already lay elsewhere but if Tyr or Fenris were able to convince her she would be helping her family gods knew what she'd agree to.

When apprised of what was happening on Olympus and how this could affect his plans for Persephone his obsidian eyes bled red, his aura seethed violently and everyone near ran for cover, the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord, was about to explode. He had to pass on negotiations to Cupid who despite his golden, boyish appearance was actually quite astute and Mars whose tall dark silently imposing presence would intimidate and quell any nay sayers to Lord Hades' brilliant plans. Immediately he called for Acheron and they flew directly to Olympus so he could put a stop to this travesty immediately.

After six straight hours of flight they reached Olympus at last. Circling the white marble palace ethereally glowing in the moonlight he was about to direct his winged friend to the stables when he caught sight of 2 people holding hands and gazing intently into each others eyes on Persephone's balcony. Eyes bleeding red again the dark lord grabbed his helmut of invisibility that had been strapped to his back and place it on his head rendering not only himself but his giant winged horse invisible. He then guided Acheron closer to the balcony for a better look and hopefully would be able to hear something. What he witnessed next just about stopped his heart.

Kissing the backs of both her hands Fenris said, "Princess Persephone, I don't think I will ever feel for anyone what I feel for you. Thank you for hearing me out. Meeting you has been the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. Would you join me again tomorrow for a walk around the palace grounds?"

Fenris would die a slow and painful death. Hades would personally see to it.

Smiling her sweet natural smile, that Hades decided no but him should ever be on the receiving end of but him, Persephone answered, "I would enjoy that very much Lord Fenris."

That was it action had to be taken immediately. As soon as Fenris walked away the Underworld Lord grabbed Persephone right off her balcony and threw her across his saddle in front of him knocking the wind right out of her. He was scarring her to death too seeing as how it appeared that the wind had grabbed her. Clamping a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming he practically growled in her ear to be silent and off they flew into the night.

Closing her eyes and counting to ten she took a deep breath and tried not to panic but to logically assess her situation. Noting the familiarity of this form of travel as well as the invisible arms clamped almost suffocatingly around her waist as she recognized the voice of her abductor despite it's harsh growl. She deduced that it was indeed the Shadow King who had her in his unseen grasp which meant that they were on Acheron his mighty ebony winged horse. The only thing she didn't know was why. Which was making her very angry and unbeknownst to Hades Persphone's eyes were now bleeding red.

At last they reached the underworld the official realm of the dark lord. Dismounting from Acheron Hades lead the beast with Persephone on it's back straight to the face of a cliff, finding a well hidden crevice he placed his hand inside. A gigantic fifteen by fifteen foot wall slid back with a loud rumble revealing a world closely resembling the over world in many ways. With an amber colored sky, the deepest, darkest, almost green plants,trees and grasses possessing a depth and richness not seen in the world above.

They traveled more slowly now. Hades leading Acheron for part of the way through what seemed to be a dense forest. Breaking from behind the trees at last, Persephone silently gasped at the amazing sight of an amazing castle constructed from some kind of polished black rock. Each stone fitted perfectly onto the next like the pieces of an intricate puzzle with no discernible mortar holding the structure together. A drawbridge was lowered to cross an inky river of water that separated the castle grounds from the encroaching wilderness. A Minataur nodded respectfully at Hades as he helped Persephone down and handed off Acheron to the awaiting head of his stables. They were both silently angry as the entered the Shadow King's opulent abode with it's black marble floors and columns contrasting with the pale gold of a fallen leaf painted walls, and umber velvet curtains blocking any drafts of cool night from the windows.

Lord Hades continued to lead the way to his own personal quarters and tersely ordered his his servants to leave them. The minute the large ebony carved doors closed, Persephone became a demon as truly scary as himself in her anger.

"What in the hell are you doing, kidnapping me like this? What gives you the right? Why did you do it? You nearly scare me to death and for what? Well aren't you going to answer me? Don't bother! You don't have a good answer do you? I swear I'm doomed to be surrounded by morons and idiots my whole life. When I met you I was so happy. I thought you were different. That I could actually expect rational behavior from you. That for once I could relax and not feel like I have to baby sit everyone and everything. Gods know I love my parents but you know what they are like. Who do think has been doing the actual parenting all these years? Not them I can assure you. My father is a well meaning but moronic, skirt chasing, womanizer and my mother a lunatic child at times. Both are class A drama queens! Well don't you have anything to say?"

Ears ringing but still angry Hades shouted back in his own full demon persona. "I'm different and that made happy right? Well if you were so damn happy with me then why in the hell were you so sickeningly sweet to that vicious wolf? Hmm..? Should I congratulate the bride now? I thought that at the end of the ball we'd formed a connection. That we were actually heading somewhere! But the minute I turn my back your off flirting with the first pretty boy that comes along!"

"Are you insane? Fenris, a pretty boy? The most anyone could ever call him is roughly attractive. God's you are truly as dramatic as my father!"

Nearly shaking with anger now Hades shot back with, "Don't ever compare me to that moron! Who do you think keeps everything running smoothly on Olympus? I assure you it isn't him! I'm the one! I take care of it all! I increase revenue set up alliances make treaties. I do, not him! I thought you realized that I thought you could see who I really am. Besides you just said that Fenris was,"roughly attractive". What the hell does that mean?"

Her eyes were beginning to burn with unshed tears now and a headache was blossoming behind her lids. Her voice was starting to become hoarse from all the yelling but she wasn't done yet. "Roughly attractive means just that. Nothing more and nothing less. Gods, don't you compare me to either one of my well meaning yet admittedly idiotic parents. I'm not childish like my mother or careless in my affections like my father!" Her voice was unbelievably still increasing in volume and tears were beginning to escape her eyes. "I'm not a flirt and I didn't encourage him I was only being polite and kind to a new friend! He asked me to marry him and I told him no. Having already fallen for you I'm hardly to just forget that and go right to him even if you did leave without a word or explanation." With that she turned away from him and stared at the wall.

Silence reigned for a heavy couple of minutes, as both of them finally started to absorb what the other had said.

A genuine smile began to form on his face he walked over to her and gently turned her around to face him. "You have fallen for me, huh?"

"Humph... Don't let it go to your head I'm sure it won't take me long to get over that temporary aberration." Turning her head away from him again.

"No, I don't think you will. You told me yourself that you are not fickle not a flirt. You love me." Taking her chin in his hand and turning her face to his again he leaned down until his lips were almost touching hers and softly continued, "That's good because I love you too." Then he gently kissed her.

It was her first kiss and a warm soft gentle tickle seemed to radiate down her body like tiny bubbles.

* * *

They now had a mess on their hands. Undoubtedly her absence had be noted hours ago and a full on search was being organized. They had to assess the situation fast before things snowballed out of control and they were possibly separated forever.

They sent message immediately to Zeus with a convoluted, highly improbable, yet dramatically appealing story of how Hades had intercepted a kidnapping attempt by the scandalous human sacrificing druidic gods. With the help of Fenris, whom they had messaged earlier to corroborate their story, knowing he'd be the first that Zeus would blame once his darling was discovered missing.

This is story was that they told:

Evil druidic gods had demanded more than there normal human virgin sacrifices and instead wanted a virginal goddess to sacrifice. Their previous efforts at forming an alliance with Olympus having been repeatedly rebuffed by the mighty and glorious Zeus many times because of their barbaric human sacrificing customs. Thus they came up with this evil plan of revenge against the king of gods by kidnapping his most beloved child to sacrifice to appease their blood thirsty habits and absorb her powers. Luckily Hades network of spies caught wind of their evil plans and informed him in time. He then t safely whisked her away with the help of Fenris who guarded her himself until the underworld lord could get there and take her to the relative safety of Tartarus, know to be behind nearly impenetrable shields.

Unfortunately, while she was there Persephone was hungry and so she began to eat a pomegranate before Hades could stop her. The damage was minimized by the fact that she'd only consumed a mere six seeds before he informed her that to eat more would permanently keep her in Tatarus, the underworld. As it was she would have to spend at least six months out of every year there. But was free to roam the world helping her mother and fellow earth goddess bring new life in the spring.

Of course this severely cut her suitor options down. Not many would accept a part time wife. However, Hades said since they shared much the same temperament he would be happy to marry her himself. Also he regularly conducted business in the over world so that they would almost never have to spend time apart.

For herself Persephone let her parents know that though leaving them for her husband would be a grave sacrifice for her. Causing her emotional pain she was very grateful to be alive and thus would bravely manage her grief and make the most of what was offered to her. Besides she rather liked Lord Hades and felt they would get along fine.

* * *

A door crashed against a wall with a resounding thud accompanied by much shouting, waking the two people who had currently been sleeping in music room three. Haruhi startled awake dropped her heavy Greek mythology book that she had been studying for an upcoming test. She was momentarily disoriented due to a strange dream she had been having. Gingerly sitting up after having fallen asleep on one of the red velvet couches she saw Tamaki running towards the twins not far behind and Mori-senpai carrying Hunni-senpai on his shoulders slowly bringing up the rear.

"Daughter, daddy was so worried about you. I couldn't find you anywhere after lunch today. I was sure you had been kidnapped perhaps by those horrid Lobelia girls again." Tamaki shuddered at the very thought of Lobelia.

"But I see it was selfish mommy who was keeping you here. Slaving away at that awful, ever increasing debt no doubt. While he napped. But don't worry, Daddy is here to rescue you."

"Um... senpai... I was here studying. Kyoya-senpai hasn't made me do anything and if fact said since I was generally quiet he wouldn't add to my debt today if I wanted to study here." She glanced across the room at Kyoya seated at his customary table with his pineapple lap top open and noticed him giving her an oddly soft but contemplative look.

Tamaki saw that look and decided he didn't like it one bit. "Come daughter it's time to go home, Daddy will drive you."

The twins deciding they had been quiet enough piped up whiney, "Haruhi, come with us, we didn't get any time with our toy today while you were studying here with the boring old shadow king."

This started the usual fight between Tamaki and the twins over Haruhi.

Meanwhile Hunni-senpai offered cheerfully to share some cake with her if she wanted and Mori nodded as if to underscore Hunni's offer.

The low blood pressure demon lord had enough. He was not only awoken from his nap but now these morons were screeching and disturbing the peace he and Haruhi had here. Loudly clearing his throat he quickly dispatched everyone from the room. The twins he just ordered to leave. He told Mori about a new bakery he'd heard about close to the Hunni's mansion that he was sure Hunni would want to try. Four down and one idiotic best friend to go.

"I'm sorry Tamaki but I have club business, to discuss with Haruhi and as I understand it your Grandmother's birthday is this week and you need to get her something. You'd better go now."

At last they were alone.

"So Haruhi, did you sleep well? Dream of anything interesting?" Kyoya asked with a smirk.

"Um, no senpai, um I mean yes I slept well and no didn't dream anything in particular," she answered nervously her face turning beet red. There was no way she was going to tell him about dreaming that they were Persephone and Hades and that they actually kissed and got married in it.

"Hmm.... interesting...." Kyoya answered mysteriously with a sly smile like he knew exactly what she had dreamed about.

Closing his laptop which effectively hid the page he'd been reading when he fell asleep about Persephone and Hades, also hiding the shared dream spell he'd bought off of Nekozawa.

"I'll take you home now it's getting late and your father is probably getting worried by now." Opening the door he let her go first and followed with a very self satisfied grin on his face. He would have to repeat this experiment again soon.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well this is my first story I hope you enjoyed it. I really want to improve my writing and hope you will leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you.


End file.
